


Love You to the Moon And Never Come Back

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: นั่นเป็นบทสนทนาสุดท้ายระหว่างเรา





	Love You to the Moon And Never Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> วูบ ๆ

**“จะกลับมาเมื่อไหร่เหรอ”**

“ไม่เคยไปไหนเสียหน่อย”

ตอนที่ถามออกไปเขาใช้เวลาใคร่ครวญอยู่นาน แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าทั้งสัปดาห์หลังจากอีกฝ่ายประกาศว่าจะเดินทางออกจากที่นี่ไปทำงานในที่ที่แสนไกล แต่คำตอบที่ได้รับกลับมานั้นหลุดลอดจากริมฝีปากบางทันทีทันใดเหมือนเป็นเครื่องตอบรับอัตโนมัติ

“ฉันจริงจังนะ”

“ฉันก็จริงจัง”

ตาเรียวสวยเป็นเส้นโค้งเมื่ออีกคนแย้มยิ้มยืนยันคำพูดนั้น รอยยิ้มที่สวยที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยเห็นมาในชีวิตยังคงทำให้หัวใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ และราวกับจะขาดสติยั้งคิดได้ทุกครั้งไป

ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน เขาคว้าข้อมือของคนที่กำลังตั้งหน้าตั้งตาจัดของใส่กระเป๋าเพื่อเตรียมเดินทางวันพรุ่งนี้ไว้ ทำให้คนที่กำลังจดจ่ออยู่กับการจัดเรียงของต้องหันมามอง

“…จะไม่กลับมาหรือไง”

“ตลกแล้ว ต้องกลับมาสิ” คนตัวเล็กที่จิตใจยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดย้ำชัด “ต้องกลับมาอยู่แล้ว”

“…”

“ที่ถามไปก่อนหน้านี้ ฉันกลับมาคราวหน้าแล้วค่อยตอบนะ ถือว่าเป็นสัญญาดีไหม ว่ายังไงก็จะกลับมา”

ไม่พูดเปล่า มือข้างที่ไม่ถูกเขาจับไว้ยังยื่นมาตรงหน้าพร้อมชูนิ้วก้อยขึ้น เขามองปลายนิ้วเรียวนั้นอยู่นาน ก่อนจะเกี้ยวนิ้วก้อยของตนไว้บ้าง

“ฉันเกลียดคนผิดสัญญานะ”

พอเขาพูดแบบนั้น รอยยิ้มก็ปรากฏบนใบหน้าอีกคนอีกครั้ง

“นายจะไม่ได้เกลียดฉันแน่ ๆ”

* * *

**นั่นเป็นบทสนทนาสุดท้ายระหว่างเรา**

ก่อนที่กระสวยอวกาศลำนั้นจะพุ่งทะยานขึ้นสู่ท้องฟ้า มุ่งหน้าสู่จุดหนึ่งท่ามกลางความเวิ้งว้างของจักรวาล ที่เขาไม่มีวันรู้ว่าคือตรงไหน จนกว่าอีกคนจะกลับมาแล้วเล่าเรื่องราวต่าง ๆ ให้เขาฟัง

เหมือนทุกครั้ง

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ปุจฉา: เตนล์ทำงานอะไร


End file.
